This disclosure relates to wireless communication systems.
Wireless communication systems can include multiple wireless communication devices that communicate over one or more wireless channels. Wireless communication systems can use differential receivers to handle incoming wireless communication signals. Differential receivers are popular in a variety of circumstances, such as in wireless local area networks (WLAN, for example, IEEE 802.11) or personal area networks (e.g., Bluetooth®, IEEE 802.15.4, or ZigBee). A typical architecture employs a phase shift keying (PSK) modulation technique such as binary phase-shift keying (BPSK) or differential quadrature phase shift keying (DQPSK). Differential receivers are attractive because of their low cost coupled with good performance and acceptable data transmission rates in the presence of noise. Communication systems suffer, however, from significant performance loss introduced by frequency offset, since it is difficult to accurately extract the data payload from a received signal in the presence of frequency offset.